Silver Nights
by Starsights
Summary: Clarion and Milori's daughter has a new hobby that leads to the discovery of an old constellation with a romance and a tradgedy behind it, and it's no ordinary Romeo and Juliet. One-shot fluffiness!


**A/N: This is a little fluff I just kinda randomly thought about. Scarlet's character belongs to xMeganful, thanks to her for letting me use her character for this story! I changed up the way xMeganful wrote the revelation of Clarion and Milori's love story to Scarlet; ( I hope you don't mind ^_^) I had a ton of fun writing this, and maybe a little confusion on astrology XD**

**Rating: K (Wow, for the first time I'm not writing story with a T rating... It's a miracle!)**

* * *

**One- Shot**

**Silver Nights**

Often during the summer and winter twilights, young Princess Scarlet of Pixie Hollow is found mesmerizing upon some of nature's twinkling art. She enjoyed stargazing almost as much as her parents- Lord Milori and Queen Clarion- did when they were her age.

Constellation maps and star charts littered her desk as the princess looked through a telescope her parents had given her when they discovered her intriguing hobby. Her father, Milori always joked that she'd been born better off as an astronomer- talent fairy than a princess, and the two would have a laugh about it.

Her mother, Clarion would then tell her stories about the constellations. How great heroes fought to undying glory, raised their weapons high and defended their people like the guardians they were. Scarlet loved her parents and their stories dearly, and no matter how close she's getting to ruling Pixie Hollow or the Winter Woods, she never wants to stop hearing the tales of those majestic warriors and the legends that managed to get themselves painted unto the night skies.

The entire thing was just used like the whole doodling pad of an art-talent, and it was like someone had taken pencil and began scribbling little pieces of art down everywhere until the entire pad was filled with wonders waiting to be revealed to the world.

Tonight was yet another night for storytelling, and Scarlet was scouting the stars for the constellation she wanted. She already heard the stories of most of them, and recalled those fables as she passed by, but then something different appeared that Scarlet had never seen before. Observing it, she discovered that the constellation was of an autumn maple leaf and a snowflake together.

'_That's the one!'_ she thought ecstatically _'That's my story tonight'_

Scarlet waited for her parents with glee, she tried to contain her excitement but her curiosity was itching to find out the tale behind it.

An hour or so later or anticipation, a knock on the door made her squeal as she opened it to find her two smiling parents.

"Hello my sweet Scarlet" Clarion said as she embraced her daughter, Milori smiled and leaned against the doorframe.

"So, what's my little star-seeker been up to?" he smirked "Because I spy a pile of starmaps on her desk"

Scarlet beamed with the brightness of a thousand suns "I found another constellation! It's an autumn maple leaf and a snowflake together!" she said excitedly "Does it have a story behind it?"

Clarion and Milori exchanged glances then turned back to their daughter "My dear… You found it…" Milori mumbled in awe.

"Found what? The constellation?"

"Yes, come; sit" Clarion nodded and led them to the stone bench on Scarlet's balcony. The little princess was confused, what exactly are they speaking of?

"Sweet Scarlet, that constellation does have a story behind it, a very…different one might I add. There are no wars, no heroes, no death… Only two" Milori began.

"Father, what do you mean by only two?" she asked. Clarion and Milori smiled and put their arms around her. The graceful queen nodded for him to continue the tale.

"Long ago, when Pixie Hollow was very young- two fairies met and fell in love. One of them was a Winter Fairy" Milori passed his hand through the night sky and the stars suddenly formed a snowflake.

Scarlet gasped "It happened_ here_?"

Clarion nodded "And the other was from the Warm seasons. The two fairies were enchanted with each other and every sunset they met at the border…" she waved her hand through the stars and it formed a picture of the border and the two seasons with the setting sun in the background.

"…where spring touches winter. But as their love grew stronger, they wished to be together" Milori continued.

"And share each other's worlds… So they disregarded the danger and crossed"

The stars were reformed once again and it showed a young sparrowman hopping across the border to a cheering fairy.

"One of them broke a wing...For which there is no cure". The night sky presented the sparrowman's wing breaking off and the fairy crying next to him.

"Like you father?" Scarlet asked, a bit tearful. Milori nodded sorrowfully.

"From that day on, I passed a law that decreed fairies from ever crossing the border again, so no other fairy gets hurt like the two lovers did" Clarion sighed "They had to say goodbye". The last image was of the sparrowman and the fairy parting ways, one into autumn, and the other into winter, and the stars that formed it quickly returned to their old places.

"We were those two fairies Scarlet…" Milori whispered "And we made that constellation on a Silver Night an event that happens every century, when the stars are able to be controlled and made into new things, though the old constellations are never disturbed. We did it to show our love for each other…"

"Oh father...mother… how dreadful it must have been for you to separate" Scarlet sighed and embraced her parents.

"It's alright Scarlet, two very special sisters; Periwinkle and Tinker Bell helped us return to each other by breaking the law that kept us apart. Periwinkle is a Winter Fairy, while Tinker Bell is a Warm Fairy, and through them were we able to learn that we shouldn't have left each other. We belonged together… And now here you are as the loving daughter we have" Clarion smiled.

"We love you" Milori whispered.

"I love you both, and thank you for telling me this. I will forever treasure this memory in my heart" the princess cried and held on to them, grateful to have such parents that care for her.

* * *

**A/N: Ta da! Fluffy? Reviews are love! :3 **

**P.S. There is sadly no real leaf and snowflake constellation so don't go and try searching for one because there isn't one. Unless you make one up of course xD**


End file.
